Intento
by flyppi
Summary: ella una dama refinada el un soldado, ambos con orgullo de acero quien cedera en su pequeña guerra...
1. Primer Encuentro

Capitulo 1

"Primer encuentro"

Bajo la luz de la luna y una fuerte lluvia un joven se encontraba en batalla; las heridas que le causaba a sus victimas eran profundas y sin esperanza de un regreso…

Mientras tanto en Shangai una familia adinerada festejaba el 17 aniversario de su hija llamada Kaoru la cual poseía una gran belleza además de ser fuerte e inteligente.

-Kaoru me gustaría mucho que fueras a Tokio y estés más tiempo con tu madre… ya eres una jovencita y será mejor que vallas con ella-

-Pero tú te quedarías solo y… no me gustaría verte sufrir por ello-

-He tomado esa decisión y se que es lo correcto… mañana mismo partes hacia Tokio-

Tras días de viaje en barco llego al puerto de Kyoto decidida a quedarse ahí para tomar un descanso y luego seguir su viaje, sus buenos modales y gran porte delataban su estatus, vestía un kimono de seda fina realmente costoso, su belleza resaltaba gracias a su blanca piel y cabello negro, los soldados no perdieron tiempo, uno de ellos le observo de lejos…

-Izuka ¿por que ay tanto alboroto?-

-Batto… Kenshin eres tu creí que eras el capitán-

- creí que era Katsura el que causaba tanto revuelo-

- pues no mira eso…-

- ¿Qué?...-

-vamos Himura estoy seguro que no me estas prestando atención observa el área de pasajeros…-

- si que sucede-

- esa mujer que esta junto el área de comercio-

- te refieres a esa niña adinera si ya la vi, vamos Izuka no pierdas el tiempo en ese tipo de cosas, será mejor encontrar a Katsura-

- bueno… vayamos antes de que te deje y valla a saludar a esa preciosura-

Mientras tanto…

-Señorita Kaoru encontré una posada que será de su agrado, por favor sígame-

-claro…Shugisa te agradezco que hayas venido- se dirigía a aquel hombre que le protegía desde pequeña.

Caminaron hacia la gran posada que se encontraba muy cerca del centro, la puesta de sol era realmente hermosa y Kaoru la admiraba desde su ventana. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su acompañante – señorita Kamiya es hora de la cena, ¿gusta que le suba una charola o prefiere bajar?-

- Me gustaría bajar si no te importa, puedes retirarte a descasar debes de estar agotado por el largo viaje-

-no se preocupe por mi recuerde que es mi deber protegerle…-

- anda eres un ser humano ve y descansa-

- ¿esta segura que estará a salvo?-

- claro a menos de que salga de la posada en busca de una muerte segura-

- esta bien pero tenga cuidado con este tipo de gente -

Shugisa fue directo a su dormitorio mientras Kaoru bajaba las escaleras hacia el comedor, camino el largo pasillo y ahí se encontró con personas que nunca en su vida hubiese pensado que existían; inmediatamente tomo asiento en una mesita cercana a la salida y pido su orden.

Ahí estaba el hombre mas temido de todo Kyoto… battosai el destajador… un hombre de una altura promedio, cabello rojo como el de la sangre y ojos del mismo color, al verlo uno pensaría en lo atractivo y poco temeroso que se ve, pues cuando Kaoru poso su mirada ultramarina en el y quedo maravillada, era tonto pues era un asesino y ella una dama de sociedad.

Kenshin inmediatamente sintió la mirada de la chica y le correspondió, al ver aquellos hermosos ojos profundos, Kaoru sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco he inmediatamente aparto su mirada hacia el menú, el pelirrojo seguía con la mirada fija en ella, era la misma jovencita de la que le hablo Izuka , ahora que la observaba un poco mas de cerca se le podía apreciar mas y si que era una niña hermosa, su fino rostro , sus largas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos y sus labios bien delineados que prometían el paraíso, su flequillo alborotado y la piel hacían un contraste exquisito.

-Himura quieres despertar y venir a sentarte o prefieres quedarte ahí-

Inmediatamente su atención volvió al grupo de hombres que lo acompañaban.

-vamos Himura disfruta por un momento de la vida- uno de aquellos soldados le decía con sumo entusiasmo. Después de unos momentos sus acompañantes comenzaron a marcharse uno tras el otro en busca de placer. Kenshin seguía embelesado con la dama que tenia a pocos metros de distancia frente a el, había visto lo educadamente que había cenado y de vez en cuando como aparecía un sonrojo adorable en su rostro.

Era antes de la media noche y Kaoru se disponía a retirarse a su dormitorio no sin antes primero mirar un poco al pelirrojo que le había robado su atención, para su gran sorpresa el no estaba, lo busco desesperadamente con la mirada y un rubor furioso hizo presencia cuando sus miradas chocaron justo cuando el pasaba a su lado , en ese momento ella hizo un leve movimiento e inclino su cabeza un poco para ocultar la evidencia, el sonrió con malicia y capto el olor que emanaba, era simplemente delicioso, difícil de resistir. Sintió como la sangre le hervía y sentía necesidad de acercarse un poco más, pero si lo hacia entonces se vería envuelto en un lío pasional o sentimental y eso no le haría del todo bien pues que pasaría si el asesino mas sanguinario tuviera una debilidad y esa debilidad lo destruía completamente, era mejor no arriesgarse, no ese momento tenia que esperar tal vez en otra ocasión se acercaría pero esta noche no.


	2. Barco a Tokio

Capitulo 2

"Barco a Tokio"

Kaoru despertó muy temprano, inmediatamente acomodo sus cosas para irse a bañar, mientras realizaba sus tareas no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sujeto, se había marchado en cuanto ella agachado su rostro, estaba segura que le dirigiría la palabra pero no lo hizo y a decir verdad le disgusto un poco.

Pero era extraño pues ningún hombre se resistía a sus encantos de hecho era la primera vez que esto le enfurecía de tal manera, tal vez la veía como poca cosa o seria que no le gustaba … si la pobre tenia un defecto a pesar de ser hermosa, fuerte e inteligente era un poco caprichosa, posesiva y arrogante, cuando no le era alagada simplemente se molestaba, sabia bien sus cualidades y se aprovechaba hasta cierto punto de ello, se fue al baño tardo un poco y salió con sus respectivas prendas ya puestas.

-señorita Kamiya es hora de partir-

- entra y que lleven mis maletas al barco, Shugisa paga la cuenta y nos veremos al medio día en el barco quiero hacer unas compras-

- señorita pero no la puedo dejar que ande sola por ahí, si le pasara algo su padre y madre me matarían-

- descuida sabes que puedo defenderme, no me trates como una inútil, recuerda que me he fugado una que otra vez y no me ha pasado nada-

- pero no le hace falta nada…-

- solo quiero llevarle un regalo a mamá, no me alejare mucho del puerto-

Sin discutir mas la chica se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, ya de camino para la tienda de recuerdos vio a lo lejos al chico de cabellos rojos si estaba segura pues era el único con ese color tan extraño. Camino un poco más aprisa pues quería verlo por última vez antes de marcharse, ya mas cerca regulo su respiración y paso, se sentía como una niña apunto de adquirir su juguete favorito, pero su mente le comenzó a ser malas preguntas, ¿Qué tal si ella no era de su agrado? O ¿tal vez ya tenia a una persona especial?... muchas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza.

-mira Himura es la misma chica de ayer- le decía Izuka emocionado a un Kenshin sorprendido.

- y eso a mi que me importa… mírala tan frívola solo se burlara de ti -

- pues no creo pero obsérvala es perfecta y esta mirando hacia acá-

- estas alucinando no esta…-

Cuando le dirigió su atención a ella se percato de que lo que estaba mirando celosamente era a el-

-será mejor que me largue de aquí –

-oye Kenshin por que no vas y le diriges aunque sea un buenos días, no te pasara nada… o es que prefieres que me acerque yo-

La mirada de Kenshin se volvió un poco más intensa y con un brillo especial.

-vemos quien es el que se gana su corazón, anda Himura será divertido-

- para que quieres que me meta en ese tipo de cosas estúpidas-

- pues eres el asesino más temido de todos los tiempos y sin embargo mírate no estas con alguien ni siquiera para pasar el rato-

- me estas tratando de decir…-

- no mas bien te diría eres incapaz de estar con una mujer que matar cuando realmente debería ser lo contrario-

- bien sabes que no me permito envolver en ese tipo de situación-

- esta bien entonces yo me acercare eso no te importa verdad-

- haz lo que quieras de todas maneras ella no te quiere a ti-

- estas tan seguro que pensaría que tú sabes que es lo que ella desea-

- no me importa lo que esa mujer quiera o no-

Izuka camino despreocupadamente en dirección a Kaoru, ella inmediatamente vio la acción y se que do ahí parada en seco a unos cuantos metro del hombre que pretendía acercarse, por otro lado Kenshin sentía rabia injustificada por que el mismo había rechazado la idea de acercársele y por que parecía que la chica estaba totalmente segura de no querer conocer a nadie mas a que a el, pues bien se arriesgaría no quería verla en brazos de otro hombre seria mejor que el averiguara que tenia esa niña que le gustaba tanto.

Kaoru se dio media vuelta y entro a la tienda de recuerdos tratando de ser indiferente con el hombre que estaba afuera esperándola. Ella estaba entre los pequeños pasillos revisando que era de su agrado cuando sin pensarlo se topo con aquella mirada que la derretía.

-valla creí que era normal que te sonrojaras tan fácilmente, pero me doy cuenta que no cualquiera lo logra-

- que modesto, pero la verdadera realidad es otra-

- así y cual es-

-pues cualquiera se sentiría intimidado por una mirada tan penetrante como la tuya-

- ¡ja! modesto yo, nada de eso simplemente así soy-

- bueno y que te trae por aquí… cual es tu nombre-

- Kenshin y tú eres…-

-Kaoru mucho gusto y retomando la pregunta, que te trae por aquí-

-pues solo pase a saludarte o es que ¿no querías que me acercará?-

- que gracioso eres, yo nunca…-

- tal vez no lo dijiste pero lo deseabas o me equivoco-

- y tu como sabes que es lo que deseo-

- es fácil descifrarlo-

- a ahora resulta que eres adivino-

-no pero tu mirada es tan transparente que es fácil darse cuenta-

- y ¿crees que tú me interesas?-

- no se... por eso me acerque… para comprobarlo-

- pues estas muy equivocado yo…-

- que obstinada eres, admítelo te sientes atraída hacia mi-

- que arrogante y también poco educado-

En ese instante Kenshin se acerco mas dejando su fino rostro cerca del blanco cuello de la niña.

-siempre he sabido que no soy un hombre de refinados modales, pero me alegro de no serlo- la respiración de ella comenzó a ser irregular

-q… que… pr…pretendes-

- solo quiero saber si tanto te desagrado-

El aroma que ella desprendía lo enloquecía y hacia que la deseara, ella digamos que no la pasaba nada bien pues el leve roce que le provocaba en el cuello era bastante descarado y le provocaba ciertas sensaciones placenteras, pero ni loca permitiría manchar su honor y el de la familia por un hombre de ese calibre.

-que te sucede- empujándolo lejos de ella

-disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita Kaoru- con una sonrisa arrogante

- será mejor que me valla, usted puede llegar a ser repugnante- sin mas se deslizo por los pasillos tomando una pequeña figura de porcelana


	3. Barco a Tokio Segunda parte

"BARCO A TOKIO SEGUNDA PARTE"

Caminaba exasperada por los pasillos; como era posible que le gustase un bruto como el, que diria su madre… ni siquiera le dejaria proseguir cuando supiera que tipo de hombre era. De momento paro en seco y recordo la cercania de su rostro, ¿Cómo seria tener los labios de el sobre los suyos?, se llevo una mano a la boca y un sonrojo furioso aparecio en su hermoso rostro, debia estar loca al tener esos pensamientos; inmediatamente retomo su andar hasta llegar con el vendedor, pago y al salir su vista quedo petrificada ante lo que ocurria, un confrontamiento habia ocacionado que el barco se convirtiera en el punto de ataque.

Kaoru inmovil veia como el barco era destruido, a su mente llego shugisa tomo su kimono y lo alzo levemente estaba lista para comenzar a andar rapidamente cuando alguien le tomo de la muñeca impidiendo su avance.

-¿a donde crees que vaz?-

Ella volvio la cabeza y se encontro con aquel que le habia robado el corazón

-¡no estas viendo ire por shugisa!- kaoru trataba de zafase pero fue en vano

-ese hombre esta muerto sera mejor que te vallas a otra parte antes de que tu tambien lo estes- la voz de kenshin se habia tornado fria

- estas loco, no puede ser… y a donde quieres que corra- la tristeza y la desesperacion comenzaron a notarse con lagrimas en sus ojos .

-a tu derecha esta el bosque corre en linea recta trata de no desviarte, caminaras mucho para lo que estas acostumbrada encontraras una pequeña cueva refugiate ahí-

Dicho esto desaparecio frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , ahí estaba ella tratando de asimilar todo pero el instinto de supervivencia pudo mas y corrio como pudo hacia la direccion que le habia dicho. Estaba adentrandose cada vez mas, habia sido muy precipiado su escape, y ahora estaba perdida era tonto pensar que ella tendria buen sentido de horientacion en un bosque , el habia dicho claramente no te desvies pero la verdad era que estaba en una crisis mental que ni conciente estaba de cual era la ruta que habia tomado, estaba ahí en medio de la nada rodeada de arboles enormes…

-¡ya no puede pasar algo peor!- su kimono estaba rasgado de la parte inferior , sus sandalias sabria dios donde habian quedado, se quedo sentada en una roca que habia cerca, de pronto comenzaron a escucharse truenos que ella interpreto como lluvia que en menos de lo que canta un gallo comenzo a caer fuertemente.

-¡valla suerte la de hoy, primero aparece aquel horrible hombre, me quedo sola en kyoto, me pierdo y ahora esto, que se supone que voy a hacer!-

- primero trata de ser menos ruidosa, segunda eres pesima para seguir indicaciones y tercera se mas cuidadosa con tus cosas-

Kenshin estaba sobre la rama de un arbol que le era visible a Kaoru

-¿como es que me encontraste?-

- fue muy facil, teniendo encuenta que tu aroma es inconfundible y lo que fuiste dejando a tu paso-

Kaoru tenia un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas que le hacian ver tierna e infantil, sus ropas estaban mojadas por la lluvia se vea terriblemente atractiva .

-bien y ahora cual es tu plan-

-primero debemos ir a un lugar seco, ya te viste estas hecha un desastre jajajaja-

Aquello era un golpe bajo para su ego que le sucedia a ese hombre, primero la miraba como si fuera lo mas hermoso y luego le decia que era un desastre, ni protestar podia ahora que estaba sola y en proteccion de el.

HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN , AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO DE VERDAD QUE ME ALIENTA A SEGUIR, EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL LO DEJE OLVIDADO FUE QUE COMENZE A TRABAJAR Y ME ABSORVIO TERRIBLEMENTE JAJAJAJAJA Y APARTE LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGABA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO , YO QUE ESTA UN POCO MUY CORTO ESTE CAPITULO LO SIENTO PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO .

FLIPPY =D


	4. Viviendo con el

"VIVIENDO CON EL "

Hacia semanas que no sabía nada de su familia, en silencio sus lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos; su vida había dado un cambio inesperado, extrañaba despertar en las mañanas con la luz del sol sobre su rostro mientras la mucama entraba con su desayuno, sus hermosos kimonos de mil colores y sobre todo a sus padres.

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sola en esa pequeña casa, había aprendido con dificultad las tareas domesticas que el pelirrojo le había enseñado, Kenshin se ausentaba algunos días pero siempre regresaba con provisiones. Tenían peleas algunas veces infantiles y otras que hacían ignorarse por días, Kaoru no negaba que estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero eso no quería decir que lo iba gritar a los cuatro vientos si bien Kenshin ya no era tan hostil como los primeros días aun era muy reservado y serio…

Estaba sentada frente a la ventana mirando la luz de la luna.

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que nunca debes esperarme-

-y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tú no eres la razón de mi insomnio-

-deberías ver tu rostro en este momento… ni tu misma crees lo que estas diciendo- su mirada estaba fija en la de Kaoru, no pudo aguantar mucho y un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas traicionándola cruelmente. – ¿Ya haz cenado algo?-

-…si- Sin más él se aparto y siguió su camino fuera de la habitación.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

Hiko ya había comenzado la búsqueda, tenia miedo de solo pensar que su hija estuviese muerta, mientras tanto su esposa en Tokio había llorado noche y día por su ausencia…

-señor yo me encargare de encontrarla… si usted me lo permite-

- deberás llevarla a Tokio sana y salva-

-por la señorita Kaoru yo haría cualquier cosa señor-

-entonces parte hoy mismo y apresúrate-

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

Los días seguían su curso, siempre monótonos a ese paso terminaría loca no podía salir pues era peligroso, aquel día en especial Kenshin se encontraba en el jardín simplemente sentado, miraba como el viento movía las pocas flores existentes.

-am disculpa…-

-hmmmm?...-

-yo… quisiera saber… ¿me podrías hacer un favor?...-

-¿es una broma?... sabes me gustaría poder ayudarte pero no puedo andar por ahí paseándome si como asi-

-solo es llevar esta carta para que la envíen a Tokio por favor-

-veré que puedo hacer-

-¡muchas gracias de verdad!- sin saber muy bien se lanzo hacia el rodeando con sus brazos el cuello masculino, él se tenso al sentir como su cuerpo quedaba pegado al suyo, un inevitable calor se disparo. Instintivamente tomo un mechón de cabello negro y aspiro su aroma, era increíble lo bien que olía, Kaoru por su parte ignoraba lo que el pelirrojo sentía en esos momentos. Sin muchos esfuerzos se separo de el y corrió hacia a dentro de la casa dejándolo solo. Esa chiquilla a ese paso lo volvería loco…

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Hola gente he aquí de nuevo yo :) por dios tenia años que no escribía sobre esta historia :S mil disculpas pero la verdad se me jue la inspiración y pues ya ha regresado xD ¡eso que! jajaja espero que este capitulo les agrade se que es muy cortito pero por algo se empieza ja :3 les pido una gran disculpa de verdad u.u no me odien pero ya saben uno hace lo que puede ( de verdad ya tratare de terminar todo lo que he empezado) a los amo sin ustedes no existiría esto :D (soy muy sentimental disculpenme)


	5. Dudosa Eufonia

Dormía placidamente la noche era fresca y tranquila Kenshin le contemplaba desde el shoji. Aunque de día era una chica de refinados modales al dormir perdía el pudor, la miraba con cierta ternura, aquellos días a su lado había disfrutado el otro lado de la vida.

Sigilosamente entro y se sentó a su lado; adoraba todo de ella, su cabello largo y suave, sus ojos adornados por unas espesas pestañas, sus labios, su cuerpo pero sin lugar a dudas su corazón, rebelde pero tan dulce y calido capaz de soportar el dolor. Su dormitorio olía a jazmín, era embriagante estar con ella.

Kaoru despertó cuando los rayos del sol se hicieron insoportables se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kenshin estaba preparando el desayuno cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo

-buenos días Kenshin- seguido de un bostezo

-creí que jamás despertarías- con un tono suave

-ayer me hiciste limpiar-

-no puedo creer que te quejes, solo ha sido el pasillo-

-no me acostumbro, Kenshin nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas-

-eso ya lo había notado, hoy te quedaras sola…-

-si si ya entendí no asomare ni la nariz-

Mientras desayunaban Kaoru habla y como de costumbre era la ultima en terminar, a decir verdad a Kenshin le agradaba.

* * *

Habían recibido la carta de su hija, si se encontraban más tranquilos pero aun así mandaron a alguien para que la llevase de regreso a su lado

-Enishi esta muy entusiasmado con su llegada-

-querido no creo que Kaoru lo tome bien-

-mujer Yukishiro es un joven apuesto e influyente nuestra hija estará satisfecha-

La señora Kamiya no dijo mas y salio al jardín.

* * *

Durante el día había "limpiado" lo que podía su estancia ahí era muy aburrida pero estar con Kenshin le encantaba, a pesar de todo el aun se comportaba indiferente con ella. Fastidiada comenzó a vagar por la casa, habría cajones y hurgaba los estantes, había libros viejos, figuras de porcelana, papeles entre otras cosas sin importancia. La cocina era aun mas simple; habría y cerraba puertas molesta azoto una de ellas involuntariamente, algo cayó produciendo un sonido sordo guiada por la curiosidad volvió a abrirla, dentro había un jarro con algo parecido a un corcho.

La luna era apenas visible, Kenshin entro con cuidado, el clima si que estaba loco primero muy caluroso y luego una fuerte lluvia, estaba todo empapado un baño le caería bien iba a prepararlo cuando vio a Kaoru recortada en el porche

-¿que rayos haces aquí?-

Ella le miro y como si hubiese dicho algo cómico comenzó a reír, de inmediato noto un leve enrojecimiento sobre sus mejillas se puso de cuclillas, el olor a sake era fuerte sin pensarlo tomo su mano y le ayudo a levantarse

-veo que has estado bebiendo- ella seguía riendo

-Kenshin-

-¿no te han enseñado que no debes hurgar y tomar cosas que no son tuyas?- antes de ponerse en pie Kaoru lo jalo torpemente haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

- esto no es un juego anda te llevare a tu pieza- se volvió a levantar

Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo – estas todo mojado- arrastraba las palabras sin embargo su expresión era divertida.

- en ese estado creí que ni siquiera lo notarias- a pesar del frío ella mantenía una temperatura normal

- Kenshin quería esperarte - él al escuchar eso la observo, increíblemente se sintió intimidado la mirada de ella era profunda y sincera.

-anda vamos a tu habitación, no te sienta bien estar ebria- Ocultando su mirada de tras de su flequillo

-te odio- se separo bruscamente de el y camino desalineadamente por el pasillo, todo lo veía doble agarrada de los muros seguía caminando.

-no puedes andar así solo conseguirás caerte-

-cállate y déjame sola-

Molesto le tomo de la cintura y le cargo – eres tan terca…- gracias a las ropas húmedas y al forcejeo torpe de Kaoru ambos cayeron., Kenshin estaba exasperado ella nuevamente reía.

-tus cambios de humor me dan dolor de cabeza- levantándose nuevamente

-Kenshin- el tono de su voz lo estremeció -ayúdame no puedo levantarme- Resignado se puso de pie y nuevamente le ayudo.

Una vez en su habitación él extendía el futon…-Kenshin…-

-que sucede-

- deberías quitarte esa ropa, te hará daño-

- claro pero primero acuéstate-

- mi kimono esta húmedo por tu culpa-

- pues cámbiate y listo-

Con un mohín se arrojo sobre el -Ka-Kaoru que diablos…- quedo sentada sobre su sexo

-tu eres el culpable así que debes remediarlo- Kenshin trato de quitársela de encima pero los labios femeninos se pegaron a los suyos, lo besaba torpemente, el pelirrojo por su parte debía admitir que lo estaba volviendo loco y la posición en la que se encontraban no era de mucha ayuda. Kaoru había perdido todo el decoro, se sentía muy excitada pronto sintió que aquello no era suficiente, contoneaba sus caderas contra las de su amante.

Aquello era demasiado tomándola por las muñecas y de manera un tanto brusca ella quedo bajo de el inmovilizada

-será mejor que duermas- sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y salio de la pieza.

Se quedo tendida por un momento en el suelo –golpe bajo Kaoru-. Se quito la ropa húmeda y se puso una yukata en seguida se acomodo para dormir.

Kenshin se encontraba mas "tranquilo" tomando su baño, aquello no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años, ni el mismo sabía de donde había sacado el suficiente autocontrol para no seguir el juego. Salio de la tina y se coloco una yukata de color oscuro. Le seria difícil conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

* * *

hola mis queridos lectores, vale tenia meses que no escribia algo de esta historia me deben odiar por no actualizarla mil diculpas, saben tengo un pequeño problema en este capi queria meter lemmon pero era demasiado rapido y la situacion no era muy justa xD... otra cosa es que no me quedan muy bien soy una novata en ese campo si alguien es bueno con ello le agradeceria que me heche una mano si no es una molestia bueno sin mas por el momento me despido

ya saben amo que me dejen sus comentarios :D


End file.
